


The Tragic Near Death of Dan Egan as Witnessed by Selina Meyer's Campaign Manager

by TheCursor



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Dan Egan dies, Amy knows how Dan Egan is supposed to die and this is not how it happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragic Near Death of Dan Egan as Witnessed by Selina Meyer's Campaign Manager

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments

_“Tragedy struck Capitol Hill today after an unidentified man opened fire inside the lobby of the Government Accounting Office, killing six people and injuring two White House Staff Members who were visiting the GAO on behalf of the President._

_White House Aide and former blogger Jonah Ryan escaped with minor injuries, while former campaign manager and Assistant Press Secretary Daniel Egan was shot four times in the chest._

_Mr. Egan was airlifted to Georgetown Hospital where he is listed in stable but critical condition.”_  
.  
**** 

The hospital room where they were keeping him was surprisingly noisy, filled with beeps and clicks and loud buzzing sounds. There were about four different machines hooked up to Dan’s body when Amy Brookheimer walked through the door. One for his brain, one for his lungs, a third to keep a steady flow of drugs in his body to maintain his comatose state, and there was a fourth machine which beeped every few seconds. Amy could only guess but she assumed that one was for his heart.

She felt a chuckle pass through her lips. Dan Egan has a heart! The rumors were true.

But the moment of levity turned strangely sour for a moment as she noticed how skinny and pale he looked. Fourteen hours of surgery had sucked all of the moisture and color out of his body. He looked like a ghost, a phantom shade of the man he had been just two days earlier.

Amy needed to unburden herself and suddenly words spilled into the open air for no reason at all. “God, you look like shit.” She waited for a quip in response, nothing came back and suddenly Amy’s shoulders started to feel like there were weights attached to them.

She was about to pull up a chair next to his bed but then stopped just as her ass touched the chair. Amy suddenly jumped to her feet as if the seat had been wired for power and then started frantically pacing the room. “Oooh no you don’t. You’re not fooling me, this is some kind of plan, isn’t it? What was the scam, get shot so the campaign could jump ten points? Did you make me your emergency contact to undermine more or something?” She muttered, “Fuck, were you even shot?” 

Again, no response, instead the machines just beeped and whirred and clicked.

“Well,” She continued, “Jokes on you because I know how you die, Dan, and this isn’t it. So if you’re trying to get me to feel….what? Pity, I guess? Jokes on you. I feel nothing, Dan, nothing.” 

The Lung Machine made a loud beep this time as it performed a battery test, then returned to it’s function. 

Amy knew she must’ve sounded crazy and her eyes darted back and forth to the door, worried that some nurse would walk in and try to have her committed. “Like I said, I know exactly how you’re supposed to die.” She leaned over him and said in a harsh whisper, “Dan Egan dies of a heart attack in the Maryland Governor’s mansion during his second term, with his skinny wrinkled cock inside a 22 year old call girl, and I will laugh my ass off as your awful children and four ex-wives fight over what’s left of your possessions. I am looking forward to that, Dan, because that’s how a soulless prick like you dies and anything less would be incredibly fucking disappointing.”

As Amy spoke, she finally got a good look at his face. It was swollen and distended, there was a bandage over his right eye. He looked pathetic, like something someone had thrown away and stepped on.

**** 

Dan Egan’s coma was being medically induced through drugs so he couldn’t exactly wake up. He could briefly open his eyes and that’s what he did. His right eye was still swollen closed because of the slight head injury he suffered when he fell to the ground but his left eye could open just enough to see Amy standing over him. She was wearing that gray skirt that made her ass look fantastic. The overhead light made her look like an angel. A foul mouthed, angry, tow haired angel. 

When he first joined the Vice President’s team three years ago, Dan had put Amy’s name on his Emergency Contact list. He did this to trick some of the staffers in the office to assume she and Dan were still dating and to subtly undermine her authority. He had always assumed that if something really did happen to him, there was no way she’d actually show up. 

But she did. She actually did.

That felt...strange. Good strange...but strange. 

Dan lived alone, he had few real friends and nearly every relationship in his life was used as a device to climb to the top of the Washington heap. He had always assumed he would die alone and he had sort of come to peace with that. But someone really did care enough to show up and witness what could be his last moments. That feeling made him suddenly very happy. 

He tried to smile at her but the tube in his mouth made that impossible. 

He tried to reach for her but all he managed to move was a few of his fingers…

***

She watched as Dan briefly struggled to wake up, saw the fingers on his right hand impotently flex and twitch. 

Amy would never truly understand why she did it but when those fingers first twitched, she had to grab them. She just had to. She wove her fingers into his fingers and squeezed and that seemed to calm him. “I’m here.” She said, “You're not alone.” 

That seemed to comfort him. His left eye closed again and he seemed to drift back to sleep.

Amy stayed with him for another hour before leaving without saying goodbye. Even after he recovered, neither of them ever talked about that day. Dan couldn’t because he didn’t remember, Amy refused to say anything because Dan never asked.

***

Dan Egan died at the age of 76, during his sixth term as the Republican senator from Maryland. There was no call girl and he wasn’t in bed, he died of a heart attack while playing with his three year old granddaughter in the back yard.

Amy cried at the funeral. 

The End


End file.
